¿Me besas?
by Reiha-wan
Summary: ¿Qué era más incómodo: Dewa haciendo mal tercio o que sus compañeros anduvieran jugueteando justo a sus espaldas? / Chitose&Yata / Drabble para la K Rarepair Week


Regresé con algo que jamás había hecho conscientemente y que fue muy raro escribir: comedia. En verdad no sé si pueda ser catalogado como tal pero... Why not? Escrito, ya está orz

 **Day five: Comedy**

 **Palabras:** 648

 **-x-**

 **¿Me besas?**

Después de mucho tiempo, todos habían acordado reunirse en el bar de HOMRA; para Kusanagi, eso significaba dos cosas: que Anna se pondría muy feliz, y que el bar seguramente quedaría hecho un desastre con el piso lleno de borrachos al día siguiente.

Para desgracia de Dewa, el dueño de dicho bar le había designado, junto con Chitose y Yata, el ir de compras al centro de la ciudad.

Todo parecía ir en calma, hasta el momento de su regreso.  
Cargados por completo de bolsas, apenas y pudieron entrar enteros al vagón del tren. Dewa se las había arreglado para girarse y quedar de frente a la puerta; detrás de él, espalda con espalda, estaba Yata y, finalmente Chitose de frente a este último, pasando las asas de las bolsas a lo largo de su brazo para poder sostenerse del tubo junto a él.  
—Y... ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí?  
Dewa se alarmó al escuchar el "tono de ataque" de Chitose a sus espaldas, rogaba por que no se le hubiera ocurrido coquetear en un sitio así.  
—No molestes.  
La voz amenazante de Yata le alarmó. Intentó enfocar su reflejo en la ventana de la puerta, encontrándose con una expresión de diversión en el rostro de su usual compañero y al menor ignorándolo, evitando a toda costa el tener contacto visual con Chitose.

Suspiró.  
Dos estaciones pasaron en silencio, entonces Chitose volvió a hablar.  
—Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión, _Yata-chan_.  
— ¡Ni loco!  
Dewa se encargó de bajar su sombrero para cubrirse lo mejor posible el rostro ¿por qué no habían mandado a Bandou en su lugar?

— _No vengo con ellos, no los conozco_ —se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo, completamente avergonzado por los _jugueteos_ fuera de lugar que se traían estos dos.  
—Vamos, eso no me decías anoche.  
— ¿No te cansas de decir estupideces?  
Lo siguiente que supo Dewa fue que su frente pegó de lleno contra la ventana de la puerta del vagón, desacomodando por completo su sombrero y anteojos. Yata, en un intento por rehuirle a la insistencia de Chitose, se inclinó hacia atrás, empujando por accidente a Dewa.  
— ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue su culpa! —Expresó Yata, al tiempo que señalaba al culpable, quien había ladeado el rostro en el intento de esconder una risa.  
—Sí... No te preocupes—balbuceó el moreno, comenzando a sentirse desesperado por salir de ahí.  
—Eso no habría pasado si aceptaras que quieres que te bese ¿o acaso debería buscar consuelo en otros labios? —Continuó Chitose, con un tono notablemente fingido de desilusión, claro, sin quitar ni por un momento su expresión de diversión y goce total.  
—Bajamos en la siguiente estación—anunció el más bajo, dándole la espalda a Chitose y conduciendo a Dewa fuera del vagón apenas se abrieron las puertas.  
Yata tomó la delantera una vez salieron de la estación, dejando al par de amigos cada vez más rezagados.  
—Lo hiciste enojar—se burló Dewa, notando la expresión de preocupación del castaño.  
—Tal vez... la cagué un poco—soltó con un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz— pero no pude evitarlo ¡me encanta su rostro enfadado!  
—Si no te importa el que te aplique la ley del hielo por una semana como la última vez, por mí puedes hacer lo que te plazca—añadió el moreno, suspirando profundamente.  
—Descubrí cómo anular esa ley.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dewa al ver un destello malicioso en los ojos del que, por una razón que nunca le había quedado clara, era su mejor amigo.  
Se imaginó de todo en el camino hacia el bar, menos el que Chitose fuera a optar por lo más cercano al suicidio al entrar escandalosamente a HOMRA.  
— ¡Bandou! ¡Vamos por unas chicas para animar la reuni-...!  
Ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando, aquella patineta que todos conocían a la perfección, se estampó de lleno contra su cara.  
— ¡No te atrevas a engañarme, bastardo!

 **-x-**

 _*Historia basada en una experiencia muy incómoda, rara y memorable con mis amigos a hora pico en el transporte público c8_

Bien, hasta aquí llega mi contribución para este prompt, espero les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa :3

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
